You and Me
by MaxieFalconeri
Summary: A series of Valentine's day one-shots. Some are regular couples from the show, some are unconventional, and others are show characters/original characters. First chapter is up! Rated T just to be safe merely for language


Author's Note: I had intended on having 4 or 5 one shots written to post for Valentine's Day. But that didn't work out so well. SO, I'm going to post this one and then write some others later. Just because Valentine's Day is over(Thank god for small favors) doesn't mean I still can't write some Valentine's day oriented one-shots :) All you really need to know is that this is set in the future and it's when Emma Drake is around 5 years old. Also, I apologize in advance if anyone seems too OOC, I don't write Robin or Jason much. But they're one of my favorite couples and this idea seemed too amusing to pass up. I apologize for any typos! It's almost 5 am(when I finished it)

It was Valentine's day and Jason was sitting in the parking lot of a shopping center with a pet shop in it. It was his second Valentine's day with Robin since they'd gotten back together. He'd proposed last Valentine's and they were to get married in the year they were currently in around Christmas. All he could think about was that there were so many things he'd rather be doing at the moment. But she'd looked at him with her huge puppy eyes and told him how important it was for a child to have a pet –and how could he say no?

"Robin, she's _five_ don't you think this can wait till she's ten or eleven or hey maybe it can wait till she's living in an apartment of her own somewhere—far, far away, where she can take care of her dog on her own" he said, as he looked at her. What he was really thinking was if they waited till she lived somewhere on her own? Maybe he wouldn't get stuck housebreaking a dog in his penthouse. It'd pee and do other things all over the place and he could just see Spinelli trying to alert him to it in his own weird way.

"Jason, she has been asking me for a dog for as long as she's had the ability to speak. We don't get her the thing now? She'll just keep asking for it and you know you won't be able to resist when she starts tugging on your jacket and giving you puppy eyes" She told him, matter-of-factly.

"But she's _five_, Robin. You know whose going to end up taking care of the dog? You, me, and Spinelli. She can't walk it or clean up after it"

"So? She'll take care of it when she gets older. A girl should have a dog. Besides, you know as well as I do that Emma needs a friend especially with Patrick acting the way he is" She said, sighing heavily.

Jason rolled his eyes at the mention of Robin's ex-husband. The guy was a total douche who had cheated on her with Dr. Crazy . What the hell had he been thinking? Oh that's right, he hadn't been thinking—at least not with his freaking _brain._ "We'll go inside and just _look,_ okay? We're **not** getting anything" he said, as he got out of the car and headed towards the store with her. As they reached the door, he stopped and looked at Robin for a long moment. "And let me tell you something, Patrick keeps disappointing Emma the way he's been doing? And I swear to God, Robin...I will make the man vanish"

"He's her _father_, Jason. You can't just make him disappear because he's being a jerk" She said, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and painted a serious expression on her face.

Oh great! It was her "Jason-I'm-not amused that you want to have my ex-husband and Emma's father murdered" expression. Did she just keep that at the ready? He groaned as the expression stayed on her face. "Well technically, I could. But I won't..even if he is a douche" he mumbled, as he opened the door for her.

Robin walked inside the store and looked around. Front and center were all the beady eyed creatures like mice, rats, gerbils, and ferrets. She looked at Jason before looking back at the small animals.

"No. No. No. No. Nothing with beady eyes except Spinelli comes into the penthouse" he said, seriously.

Robin just rolled her eyes with a laugh as they made their way into the store. As they passed by aisles, she spotted the area where the all the cats were and looked at Jason.

"Two words. Litter box" he said, shaking his head.

"Seriously? You're worried about a litter box?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm worried about no one ever changing the litter box..and cats have _claws_. Plus, I'm not a cat person"

Robin shook her head. The next section was the bird area and Jason instantly took a disliking to it. He might've loved to read Michael books as a kid about all the exotic places. But that did not mean he wanted something exotic in his penthouse.

"Look, Jason—isn't he adorable?" Robin asked, as she pointed to the parrot.

"Oh yeah, he's..just adorable is the word" He said, with a nod of his head.

_She's pretty. She's pretty. She's pretty_. The parrot kept saying it! All the while it was staring at Robin as if it wanted to suddenly change species and steal her.

"I love him! He thinks I'm pretty, Jason" She said, with a huge ear to ear smile on her face.

"So what? He thinks you're pretty? I think you're beautiful..I win..besides, Robin..don't you think a bird is kind of..boring? What's Emma going to do with a bird?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Robin trailed off, as she stood there and thought for a few moments. "Fine, I guess it's not a very fun pet for a five year old"

"Not a fun pet for anyone if you ask me" he mumbled. As they walked away from the bird, Jason could've swore he heard the stupid thing say _Jerk_. Of course, Robin heard nothing. Typical.

They briefly stopped in the fish area. But Jason pointed out that fish were as boring as birds were and if Emma wanted a fish so badly? They could take her fishing and that killed all the fish talk long enough for Robin to drag him to the section next to it. He had no idea what he was looking at—at first. But then the thing slithered out from behind whatever it was that was in the tank and it's tongue came out. Jason was a badass mob enforcer. But there were a few things that scared the shit out of him and SNAKES were one of them.

"Robin—you..Emma's a _girl._ She's not going to want a snake—or anything that slithers..or eats people" he told her, as he averted his eyes from the tank.

Robin noticed how uncomfortable Jason appeared to be and for a moment was utterly confused. Then it dawned on her. "Jason, are you afraid of snakes?" She asked, surprise in her voice.

"What? No..of course not. I mean, I just don't think Emma would really like it. What's she going to do with it? And what if it turns on her and bites her. Some of them are venomous..or so says Spinelli" He said, shrugging as if it didn't make a huge difference to him.

"You are scared of snakes!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Out of all the things you've been through in your life? Being near a snake is what's scaring you?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I don't like snakes. Big deal. Don't make a big deal out of it"

"Me? Neeeever" She said, with a smirk on her face. He'd teased her before about her few fears. She was going to save it for a time when it'd work in her favor.

"We're not getting a snake" Jason told her, in a tone that meant his word was final. He rarely took that tone with her. But the way she'd acted? Yeah, not a good sign.

"Fine, we won't get a snake. Even if you've stared down guns, flying bullets, and knives"

"Robin—leave it alone" he told her, as they quickly made their way away from the snakes. The things were just freaky.

They finally made their way to the dog area and Jason was thankful. Out of everything in the pet store? He felt like he could handle a dog. Even if he'd made a big deal about it in the car.

Robin was the first to start checking out all the dogs. She pointed to a small one that Emma would most likely refer to as a "Taco Bell dog" because Spinelli had shown her a ton of old commercials when he'd babysat one day.

"Robin, that thing looks like a rat.."

"It's a dog" She told him, as she kept pointing.

"No, **that's** a dog" Jason replied, as he pointed to a Dalmatian.

"That belongs in a fire house"

"And you want to get one that belongs in a sewer somewhere"

"It's _not_ a rat"

"If it looks like one, walks like one...do I need to finish that?"

Robin rolled her eyes with a laugh. It was actually amusing to her how difficult he was being. She walked down a little bit and spotted a bulldog. "What about him?" she asked, as she looked over the little card in front of his area. "Oh and his name is perfect" She told him, as she stifled a laugh.

Jason looked the dog over. "Robin, he's got one eye and three legs..."

"So? he needs love too"

"Okay, but how is Emma going to play with him if he only has three legs?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's his name?"

"She can still play with him. He just won't be as fast as the other dogs" She told him. "Oh right—his name is _Lucky_"

Jasons eyes went wide as she mentioned the dogs name. "Robin, we are not getting a dog named _Lucky_" he said, with a shake of his head. He could just see the actual Lucky thinking he'd gone out of his way to name his dog after him as some sort of insult. The last thing he needed was Lucky and Sam coming over to the penthouse and Sam kicking him upside the head. Even if she was heavily pregnant? She'd still kill him with ease.

"I know, it was just too good to pass up mentioning" she said, with a devilish smirk.

"You know, you can be so **bad** when you want to be"

"Don't I know it" She said, with a wink of her eye.

"And people think she's a good girl" he mumbled.

They reached the area where the puppies were. He wasn't quite sure why they kept them separately. But they did. He looked over most of them and instantly decided that there was no way they were coming home with them. As he was debating on a few of the cuter ones(god help him for thinking anything other than Robin and Emma were cute), he heard Robin clapping happily. Great. "Robin? What's got you so happy?"

"Look, aren't they perfect?" She exclaimed, as she pointed to some golden retriever puppies.

"Don't they get huge?" He asked, as he looked at the puppies and back to Robin. "There's no way we can fit one of those in the penthouse" He told her, frowning.

"So we'll move! We were planning on moving, anyway. We can't live in your penthouse forever especially with Spinelli still staying with us"

"Okay, but that is _only_ until he and Lulu work things out and then he'll be back with her in their apartment" he reminded her.

"Face it, Jason. It's been five months—they aren't working things out. We're stuck with him which isn't bad because Emma loves Uncle Spin" She said, with a laugh at the nickname Emma had given their apartment crasher.

He groaned. He had been in a sort of denial about Spinelli permanently living with them. But he knew he wasn't moving out anytime soon. "Okay, we'll move. It's not like I can't afford it and we both know you'll get your way, anyway" he said, with a short laugh.

"Good. Now we just need to pick which ones we're getting"

"Woah what? We are not getting more than one! Come on, Robin..ones too much as it is"

Robin pouted, but she realized that he was making a huge compromise just letting Emma have the dog and moving out of the penthouse to let her have it. "Fine, only one"

"Thank you"

She looked over the entire bunch of them and picked up the smallest one that she could find. Jason of course looked confused. "Robin, don't you think you ought to get one of the bigger ones?" He asked, not knowing a lot about dogs. But he figured you didn't intentionally buy the smallest one there was.

"I like lost causes" she told him, as she petted the dogs head. She waved over one of the people who worked in the store and told them that they were taking the one she was holding. The employee just nodded and left them alone.

"Lost causes? Are we still talking about the dog here?"

"People think the smaller ones won't get anywhere or be as good as the bigger ones. They're written off by society because they were born small. I didn't leave you alone when people did that to you after the accident, right? Why would I do it to a dog?" She asked.

"Fair enough. Plus, maybe if it's small? It won't..get huge"

"Maybe"

Awhile later, they paid for the dog and took care of all the necessary paperwork. He'd spent a small fortune between paying for the dog and buying a million things for the dog. But Emma would be happy and that was what mattered, right?

"What are we going to name the thing?" He asked, glancing over at Robin. He wasn't great with being creative. So he hoped to God that she didn't ask him for suggestions.

"It's not a _thing_, Jason. It's our puppy" She corrected. "And I don't know. Whatever Emma wants to name him, I guess"

He nodded his head in agreement. They'd let the five year old name it. Good idea, then he didn't have to think of anything. They pulled up to the parking lot of the building where the penthouse was a half-hour later. They made their way inside and took the elevator up. As they were climbing floors, the puppy moved around in Robin's arms and managed to stick its long tongue out and lick Jason's face. Jason wasn't amused. "Robin, it just **licked** me"

"Don't worry, he won't do it again. Pretty soon? Emma will have him all to herself and she'll be the one getting licked" She said, promising.

"Let's hope..or maybe he'll attack Spinelli"

"I doubt it"

The doors opened up and they got off the elevator. Jason unlocked the door and walked inside, tossing the keys on the table, and then closed the door once Robin and the dog were inside. "Emma? Spinelli?" Jason called up the stairs.

Emma came running down the stairs and hopped up and down on the ground, excitedly. "Jason..didya get me a doggy?" She asked, with a huge and hopeful smile.

"Your mommy got you a doggy" He told her, finding it hard not to smile at the little girl. He loved her like she was his own and he almost wished she was given that she wasn't exactly lucking out with Patrick or Dr. Douche as he called him.

Robin came out from behind Jason and put the puppy on the ground. The puppy walked over to Emma and sniffed her ankle as if it were something special. "Stop it, you so silly" Emma laughed, as she bent down and pet the puppy on the head. "What did you name him, Mommy?"

"We didn't, sweetheart. I thought you'd want to" Robin replied, with a smile. Emma was so cute with the puppy.

Emma stopped petting him and walked around him as if she were attempting to figure out a name. She tapped her little chin with her finger and her foot on the ground. "I gots it!"

"What?" Jason asked, clearly wanting to know what they were going to name him.

"Nemo!" Emma said, excitedly.

Jason leaned into Robin a bit. "Did she just name the dog after an animated fish?"

"Shh, it's her favorite movie, Jason" she told him, quietly as if not to ruin the moment. "Nemo's a great name, Em!" She smiled.

"Can I take Nemo and go to the Pink room?" She asked. "I wanna show him to Uncle Spin!"

Robin laughed a bit and nodded. "Sure, what's he doing anyway?"

"Putting Nemo on for me.." She said, smiling innocently before getting Nemo the dog and going upstairs with him.

Jason and Robin watched as she went upstairs and then settled on the couch. Jason's arm wrapped around Robin and she smiled. "Thank you for getting Emma the dog. I know you really didn't want a pet, Jason"

"You know what? It might not be so bad. Maybe Nemo will distract Emma and when Patrick doesn't show up, she'll have someone to make her feel better"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too"

"So, I'm thinking we should get Uncle Spin to babysit and then.."

"Then what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We spend the rest of the night out? Alone?" He suggested, hoping it'd go over well. He'd had a whole day planned. But Nemo had kind of ruined his plans.

"I have a better idea. How about we spend the rest of the night _in_ and we'll watch movies—the ones you like where everything gets blown up overdramatically"

"Seriously? I thought you hated those movies"

"I do, but you don't like dogs..it's the least I can do. It is Valentine's day" She smiled.

"Thanks, Robin" he said, before kissing her, softly. He pulled back and smiled at her. "What do you want to do in the meantime? It's still early.."

"I have an idea!" Robin said, before jumping off the couch and going upstairs. She came back down not long after and had something behind her back. She was going to be in so much trouble. But she didn't care! It was going to be worth it.

"What's going on? You got that look in your eye like the time you hid the alarm clock so I wouldn't meet Sonny for that thing we don't talk about" he said, with an look that said he was not amused with whatever she had planned.

Suddenly, Robin looked serious. "Listen, Jason..don't freak out..but there is a huge, slimy, snake on the top of the couch and.. it's coming straight at you with its tongue" She said, deathly serious.

Jason jumped off the couch and fell onto the floor. He hadn't even realized he'd screamed like a girl or that the flash had gone off. He looked up. There was NO snake.

"Oh this is too good!" She laughed, as she looked at the picture. "Best. Valentine's. Day. Ever!" She said, before sticking out her tongue and rushing up the stairs knowing she was in for it.

Jason ran after her and even though she'd scared the crap out of him? It was the best Valentine's day ever because he was with _her._

**Hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Next one will be a Dante/Maxie one shot.**


End file.
